Wild Sides
by FaithyL
Summary: Season 3. Faith ist nicht das was sie vorgibt zu sein


Es waren schon einige Tage vergangen, seit dem die neue Jägerin in Sunnydale angekommen war und sie sich den Scoobies gezeigt hatte.

Sie war eigentlich nur auf der Durchreise gewesen und hielt sich schon viel zulange in der Stadt auf, doch etwas sagte ihr noch etwas abzuwarten. Sie war in den letzten Monaten durch das ganze Land gereist und schließlich hier gelandet, in der kleinen Stadt namens Sunnydale, in der sich mehr übernatürliches abspielte als das sie in ihrem ganzen Leben gesehen hatte.

Sie hatte vor in Sunnydale 1-2 Tage Rast zu machen und dann Weiterzuziehen, aber das war bevor sie von der anderen Jägerin erfahren hatte.

Als sie Dämonen von einer Jägerin reden gehört hatte, hatte sie es ihnen nicht geglaubt bis sie Buffy selber über den Weg gelaufen war.

Sie konnte sich aber nicht erklären, wie auf einmal zwei Jägerinnen existieren konnten, denn von dem was ihr diese Wächter-Person erzählt hatte, gab es immer nur eine Jägerin in jeder Generation.

Aber im Moment hatte sie andere Sorgen als darüber nachzudenken warum es auf einmal zwei gab, schließlich war es so besser für die Menschheit.

Sie fragte sich ob sie sich wirklich ihrer Gefährtin zeigen sollte oder doch lieber sofort weiterziehen sollte. Konnte sie es wirklich verantworten, dass Jemand unschuldiges Wegen ihren Problemen verletzt oder sogar getötet würde?

Sie hatte es lange überlegt und kam schließlich zu dem Entschluss, dass sie es alleine nicht schaffen würde und da sie nicht wusste wo ihre Familie war oder was mit ihr passiert war, hatte sie keine andere Wahl.

Als Faith das erste Mal die Jägerin von der alle Sprachen gesehen hatte, hatte sie das Gefühl als durchfuhr sie ein Blitz.

Allein die Erinnerung daran ließ sie dieses kribbeln immer und immer wieder spüren.

Danach wusste sie sofort, dass es kein Zufall war das sie hier gelandet war und das es nicht nur mit dieser Stadt zutun hatte.

Sie versuchte Buffy auf Patrouille allein zu erwischen, aber hatte nicht viel Glück da immer einer ihrer Freunde dabei war, das ihr ziemlich seltsam vorkam.

Sollten Jägerinnen nicht alleine arbeiten?

Soweit sie beurteilen konnte, schienen sie ganz normale Menschen zu sein.

Wie konnte Buffy zulassen, dass diese Kinder ihr leben aufs Spiel setzten nur um ihr Gesellschaft zuleisten.

Da Faith keine Zeit hatte auf den perfekten Moment zuwarten, folgte sie den Freunden in einen Club, der sich ,,Bronze" nannte.

Dort saß sie an der Bar und beobachtete die Gang eine Weile bis sie einen Vampir bemerkte. Also spielte sie eine Weile mit ihm bis er sie nach draußen geleitete.

Faith hoffte, dass Buffy ihr folgen würde und sie sich so keine sorgen machen musste wie sie sich der anderen Jägerin vorstellen sollte.

Während sie mit dem Vampir kämpfte, sah sie wie Buffy und ihre Freunde, wie erwartet, aus der Gasse auf sie zugingen.

Und als sie Buffy so fast vor ihr stehend war, Pflock haltend und sehr verwirrt guckend wurden ihr zwei Dinge klar:

1. Sie hatte keinen Pflock. ...und

2. Buffy sah von der nähe noch süßer aus.

Sie löste sich schnell von diesem Gedanken und ging auf Buffy zu.

,,Kann ich mir das ausleihen?" Sie nahm den Pflock ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten und ging zum Vampir zurück um ihn zu pfählen.

Faith verbrachte diese Nacht mit der Gang im Bronze, wobei sie eigentlich nur auf Buffy fixiert war. Aber das blonde Mädchen schien ihre Anwesenheit nicht wirklich zu erfreuen, im Gegensatz zu ihren Freunden, die an jedem Wort von ihr hangen.

Sie versuchte Buffy mit ihren Geschichten zu beeindrucken, womit sie aber keinen großen Erfolg hatte.

Als die Frage nach ihrem Wächter kam, erzählte sie dass sie auf einem Treffen vom Rat war. In Wirklichkeit hatte sie keine Ahnung wo sich die Person, die von sich sagt eine Wächterin zu sein, war. Sie hatte keinen richtigen Kontakt mit ,,ihrer" Wächterin gehabt. Sie hatte sie nur ein paar mal besucht um mehr über Jägerinnen rauszukriegen, da sie noch nie wirklich etwas davon gehört hatte.

Sie wusste schon früh über die Dinge bescheid, die sich in der Nacht herumtrieben, und sie ließ sich auf keinen Fall von einer Englischen Tussi rumkommandieren.

Außerdem hatte sie nicht viel Zeit diese Frau näher kennen zulernen, da sie nach zwei Wochen wieder mit ihrer ,,Familie" weiterziehen musste.

Am nächsten Tag verkündete Giles, dass Faiths Wächterin verschwunden war.

Wie sich herausstellte war sie tatsächlich eingeladen worden, ist dort aber nie aufgetaucht. Der Rat hatte Blutspuren in ihrer Wohnung gefunden und war der Annahme, dass sie vermutlich Tod war.

Nachdem der Rat entschieden hatte, dass Faith am besten in Sunnydale bleibt bis ihr ein neuer Wächter zugeteilt wurde, nicht das der Rat überhaupt etwas dazu zusagen hatte, entwickelte sich zwischen Buffy und Faith eine starker Bund, den beide noch nicht war haben wollten.

Aber mit jedem Tag den sie miteinander verbrachten wurde er stärker und ihre Gefühle wuchsen.

Für Faith wurde es immer schwerer ihr Geheimnis für sich zu behalten und es zu unterdrücken , denn früher oder später würde sie die Kontrolle verlieren.

Denn sie hatte diese Seite schon viel zulange unterdrückt, dass sie zu vor noch nie nötig gehabt hatte. Es war im Moment einfach zu gefährlich. Sie konnte froh darüber sein, dass sie sie noch nicht aufgespürt hatten, aber sie wusste das es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit war.


End file.
